And You Are My Brother
by Andy.Athena
Summary: What happened after Edward left the room with Carlisle and Bella in New Moon? What did he tell Jasper? -But... She's the love of your life- Jasper said. -And you are my brother- Edward answered. A little of brotherly love, Not Slash!


_And You Are My Brother._

Title: **And You Are My Brother. **  
>Category: Books » Twilight<br>Author: Andy. Athena  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort.  
>Published: 12-07-14.<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 896

Summary: What happened after Edward left the room with Carlisle and Bella in New Moon? What did he tell to Jasper?

-But…. She's the love of your life- Jasper said.

-And you are my brother- Edward answered.

A little of brotherly love. Not Slash!

**Edward's POV. **

-Go to find Jasper- Carlisle had said.

I looked back at Bella as I walked at the door, she was so vulnerable, so fragile, so innocent, when she looked up at me, I could see in her eyes all the blame. Does she blame herself for Jasper's incident? I tried to scream at her, to tell her that wasn't her fault, not even Jasper's, it was mine, and just mine. But I couldn't, my mouth didn't make a sound, so I continue my painful march to the door.

Once I left the room, I look in the air for Jasper's scent, I found it quickly, he was two meters of me, kneeling, with the head in his hands and he was whispering, I tried to approach to him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

-Edward, wait; it's not safe to be near of him right now, he's in pain, the blame is torturing him- Emmett said as faster as he could.

-That's the reason because I have to talk with him.

-Edward, you can't…

-Emmett, he's my brother. I cannot leave him as he is.

-Alright, be careful, please. And try to no touch him.

-He'd never hurt me. I know.

And with those words, I left Emmett's side for go with my tortured brother. I took a deep breath, and I approached to him.

-Jasper- I said as gently as I can.

-Please, no… -He said.

I kneel next to him; he growls and grasped his head tighter.

-Jasper- I repeated.

-Kill me, Edward. Please, just do it and don't say anything, I'll be better at hell than here, because there's where I belong.

-Jasper, please stop. No one's blame you, not even me. Carlisle and Alice are worried about you; they can't be near to you because you don't allow them. I know how do you feel, I know everything, but…

-No, You don't know! No one knows, none of you had killed as I did. Kill me now, Edward. I tried to kill your girlfriend, I deserve it, and I know you want to kill me. I can feel you want.

-No, what you feel is the desire to kill yourself. Please, Jazz… listen to me, just for a minute. Please.

He let go of his hair and looked up at me, in his eyes I could see the same blame I saw in Bella's, the same pain, and… the same innocence. I know vampires can't cry, but I swear I saw tears in his eyes and cheeks.

-You have been more than fifty years with us, you're part of the family, all of us make mistakes, but the difference is that everyone else tried to forgive themselves, and make something better about their mistake. We all love you, Jazz. I love you.

He just looked at me for a few minutes.

-How can you say that? I don't deserve…

-Stop! Are you so idiot for not see your own strength, Jasper? You feed yourself of humans almost a century, and when you found Alice she made you change your way to live, she showed al you other reality, a reality you had to accept because you loved her. And now, you fight your thirst every day, every minute, every second, for her! For Carlisle, for Esme, for us, you have been fighting since you born, Jasper. Can't you see that?

My brother looked at me, now; I could see a different thing in his eyes: hope.

-But… she's the love of your life.

-And you are my brother. You will always be my brother; no matter if you kill the entire town, country, or the entire world, you will be always mi brother. And if you want to make something to compensate your error… forgive yourself.

He looked back at the ground. I move closer to him, and when least expected, I hugged him. He tensed instantly, but after a minute or two, he relaxed in my arms and hugged me back.

We stayed as that, with the time, I heard his whimpers and sobs, I rubbed his blonde curls and he buried his head in my chest, we both, move closer to each other, and I start crying as he was, I didn't know if that was because of his emotions, or mine.

But I enjoyed that moment, just for a second, I feel safe, I forgot all the problems I had and the horrible sadness that was hitting me, and I even forgot that Bella was hurt.

I saw him as my brother for first time in fifty years, but… I saw him as a little brother; he opened to me his fragile side, his need to be protected.

-I love you, Jazz. You will always be my brother.

-I love you too.

He said those words for first time to other person that was not Alice.

**A/N: Hi, what do you think? A little of brotherly love. I'm sorry if I had misspellings or Grammar Errors, it's the first time I write in English, but I hope not the last one. **

**Reviews? **

**-Andy Athena**


End file.
